driv3rfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AndreEagle17
hope you calm down Hey,Andre i realised that almost every games you play,I also play.Sorry to bother youSean.shn (talk) 14:42, October 25, 2014 (UTC) I tried Actually,AndreEagle i am much pathetic than you.I tried giving out replies especially LyricWikia,try to send them a message but they did not reply me and ask an admin to block me there.Damn it,why people can't talk with me there.I was wandering why those people don't reply me.So and GrandTheft Wiki i did the same thing to them,they say to me "you should employ more of your partners and friends from GTA Wiki to edit GTW"but i am still studying,no time to waste.But then i may visit back GTA Wiki when I am 18.Sean.shn (talk) 14:55, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Last message Andre,I don't think I can come back to the GTA Wiki anymore because my G-mail is blocked to create new sock puppet accounts.Smashbro8 had asked Wikia to block my G-mail,but then,hope you enjoy yourself in the GTA Wiki without seeing me anymore there.I tried to ask wikia to unblock my e-mail address,but they cannot do it.So stop crying over that and forget about the past.Time will not come back.Sean.shn (talk) 15:14, October 27, 2014 (UTC) You kidding Huh you are like Ilan again 10 years block?You are a clone or sockpuppet of Ilan.Sean.shn (talk) 12:58, November 17, 2014 (UTC) to be honest Actually,i don't waste much time nowadays because i am morever studying than interneting.I remembered Smash's message on 29 July before i got my second block "Keep your head up and get a good job and people don't care what you have".I am going to be a car engineer soon,I have odd behavior but i am doing professional jobs.Next time you would not see me like now how i am.Engineering jobs cannot be skipped.If I get good results I"ll be more than happy that i have a good future.But I may comeback to you most likely 2-3 years later,very hard to move on but I will learn from now.Sorry,but then bye too.Hard finding friends for me.Anyway,I have two friends which also has aspergers like me,but thay told me remember important things forget irrelevant stuff,get a good job,just like Smashbro said to me.I will listen his statement that i mentioned aboveSean.shn (talk) 16:37, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to disturb you,actually if you wanted to be a car engineer there is only one place to work on which is Germany.Also,I will be a car-tuner resuming my father's tuning business which is Sportline Motorsport that customise and tune only Mercedes-Benz but next time,I will be more fair,I Will tune all European car makers,as that will be my side job,my main job is an car engineer,side job being a tuner.And also do not call me a Brazilian,I am legibly a Malaysian.Thanks Sean.shn (talk) 07:38, November 21, 2014 (UTC) What? I did not say I want to come back man,seriously you are betraying me by saying "he is coming back to the Wiki also with XPanettaa".As far I have mentioned earlier that I won't come back because I am not using next-gen console,What is this?Nonsence manSean.shn (talk) 10:54, November 23, 2014 (UTC) sorry adios Actually,I thought you write that message,but actually is Rain who wrote an insult about me and XP anyway,i posted this message at the wrong user page.Sean.shn (talk) 15:44, November 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Sorry to bother you,XPanettaa is going more annoying by kept replying me with the same message all over again,is there a way to stop him?I had adviced him so many times that me and him won't get unblocked.I am tired of seeing him,is there a way to stop him?It is useless as once i gave advice to him to stop,he doesn't listen.Any solution let me know.VERY ANNOYING user in the internet.ThanksSean.shn (talk) 15:35, November 25, 2014 (UTC) BTW,Smash told me that he is blocked in MC Wiki and WD Wiki (which that block is done by Rain).I am feeling better now.Sean.shn (talk) 13:39, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the tip,I hope he gets reported by Rain and Smash because he is oberly annoying.Hope you give me a second chance in the Scarface Wiki,I won't be incivil there anymore.But i might go back to GTA Wiki most likely 3-5 years time.I can't be forever not there.But this time I only visit GTA Wiki.But next time let me join 3-5 years time.Thank YouSean.shn (talk) 15:45, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Admin in MC Wiki I can report XPanettaa to Smash however SmashBro does not reply me wasted time getting him as a friend.Sean.shn (talk) 15:53, November 25, 2014 (UTC) How to get them back as a friend I would ask how can i get them back as my friend?I wanted to know more.The more i know,i can understand better. 16:12, November 25, 2014 (UTC) ok Agree with that also shorten the block length from 10 years to a week,10 years is just rude.Telling you that.I Will be more than happy if i have my friends back again.2016 Rio De Janiero olympics.Sean.shn (talk) 16:18, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Psst As being an engineer i wouldn't be free to message you like now.Sad and I hop Smashbro8 and RainingPain17 forgive me with my new attitude.Sean.shn (talk) 16:35, November 25, 2014 (UTC) hoping This is what I hope,Smashbro8 and RainingPain are my friends and reply my messages,second hope you can reply my meesages.Sean.shn (talk) 16:47, November 25, 2014 (UTC) job When you brazillians graduate?Mine is 21 years old.Sean.shn (talk) 17:00, November 25, 2014 (UTC) JohnPaul I saw that JohnPaul created a 4th sockpuppet account named The Amazing User.I knew that is him based on his manners and also contributions.He seemed to hacked the number of my IP Address which he is currently using to get me banned more too.He is harassing the staff that says it wasn't him again that message is repeated for almost many times.It is time for him to get blocked again.I guarantee you that his block on his main account will be permanent.Smurfynz got annoyed to see him there but never mind Rain has reported him to The Tom.JP is another XPanettaa to me as well as repeating similar messages over and over again.Sean.shn (talk) 13:56, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Me,Razor and Su But I saw a sockpuppet account that Su created named Su712 similar contribs and manners.Razor used his sockpuppet account which is actually named RazorShotter,but RazorShooter is his main account check his contribs.Three of calm down after sockpuppeting.Blocking us for infinite growed me up.I am turning 17 next year.Sean.shn (talk) 14:02, November 26, 2014 (UTC) TBH I guarantee you that JohnPaul is autistic as people with autistic behave worse than those who are aspergers,I have made many researches about that.Anyway Andre the more you bother them,the more annoying they are.If I am angry like how Smash punished me,I will do the same also.First thing I will do is pluck out the computer cables,Smash their Internet modem and last just kidnap them.I am very mad one day some user will insult people with aspergers,autism is their own fault that also will get me and Smash insulted.If i see them on my personal website,do it like Ilan permanently bqnned XPanettaa on Uncharted Wiki.As I will do the same also.Sean.shn (talk) 14:12, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Agree I do agree with adios.But just change my block in the Scarface Wiki for a week.I will learn somethingSean.shn (talk) 14:20, November 26, 2014 (UTC) 75988 Hey,you should not also welcome 75988 for to your wiki for his unsourceful edits in the GTA Wiki,75988 doesn't learn anything after he is blocked.Sean.shn (talk) 05:38, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry No,please excuse me of harassing you.I am very sorry.I will never do that again.Please.Sean.shn (talk) 17:30, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Rules of the wiki I have read you rules of the wiki in Scarface.One last time I will not do it again.Sean.shn (talk) 18:18, December 4, 2014 (UTC) What sockpuppet account did I create?Sean.shn (talk) 18:22, December 4, 2014 (UTC) RE: He's blocked. Don't worry about it. ( ) 18:28, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Vehicle Names I'm most certain that the vehicles in Driv3r are unnamed but can you show me some examples of the official names of the vehicles? ( ) 00:12, December 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 That looks almost fanmade to me. I'd question Monkeypolice about it since he works on the Driver wiki and see if the true strategy guide can be found cause the vehicles in this game are unnamed. Even if they were named how come a name doesn't appear when the vehicles are entered? ( ) 01:27, December 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 In my opinion if the vehicles have no name on any other sites nor do they show up when entered, then there's no need to rename them to what the strategy guide says. The strategy guide could be guessing names too. ( ) 03:50, December 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8